1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and particularly to aerodynamic dart toys which can be propelled through the air to strike a distant target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Darts for use in games of skill and amusement have long been known. The typical dart has an elongated missle-shaped body with a point-shaped nose tip and guidance surfaces such as feathers attached to the rear of the body. Such a dart can be thrown manually at a dart board made of a sufficient soft material such as cork to allow the tip of the dart to penetrate the material and be retained thereby. The board can be provided with various designs such as a bull's eye to allow measurement of the accuracy of the throw to provide a game to be played between competing players or teams.
A major disadvantage of the conventional dart is the damage of the needle-like nose to both the user and a bystander. Likewise, the surface on which the target is supported is subject to damage if the dart inadvertently fails to hit the target. A dart of this configuration is not considered safe for use by smaller children.
Many modifications of the construction of the dart and the means of propelling such are available. Darts having a magnetic tip or a VELCRO tip where the target is either metal or of a like VELCRO material to provide retention of the dart upon impact are also known.
Darts to be propelled in a blow-gun fashion by inserting such in a tube and applying a breath of air to the end of the tube are also available.